1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in accordance with the preamble of claim 1, to a signaling device for electrical monitoring devices, in particular for short circuit and/or ground fault indicators in medium voltage installations, for optical, visually perceptible signaling with at least one luminous element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known short circuit indicator, a luminous element in the form of a light emitting diode (LED) is provided as a signaling device, which diode is to be soldered manually onto a printed circuit board by means of connecting wires. In this case, the LED protrudes from the printed circuit board and projects outward in regions with its body through an opening in a housing wall, such that it is visible from outside and its emitted light is visually perceptible. In this case, the LED body has to be sealed by means of a seal (O-ring), in the housing opening in order that a potting compound with which the housing is potted does not escape toward the outside. This known type of signaling device therefore leads to a very high outlay during production and mounting by virtue of the LED having to be manually soldered and sealed in the course of mounting by means of the additional seal in the housing opening.